


Day 16: Vertigo

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, Good Guy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: A sensation of whirling and loss of balance, associated particularly with looking down from a great height; giddiness





	Day 16: Vertigo

“Claire watch out!” Claire looked toward the voice as Cas rushed at her. The next thing she knew she was 4 ft away from where she began, which was lucky seeing as that spot was now filled with arrows.

“Thanks, When Dean said there was a mummies curse I thought he was just being Dean. I didn't know we would be dealing with booby traps.” Cas chuckled and straightened his jacket. 

That was the first time Claire felt the true power of the angel who had possessed her father. 

~~~~time skip~~~

“Take me flying,” Claire said to Cas, she was standing with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

Cas paused in his inspection of the wall. “No.”

Claire frowned at that. “No. What do you mean no?” 

Cas turned his gaze to the young woman and furrowed his brow. “Unless it has changed I am sure the word is still used to respond in a negative.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “Not what I meant. I meant why no?”

Castiel went back to studying the wall. “It is unsafe for non-angles.”

“Come on man, just once, I know you won't let anything happen to me...if you do this I promise to be nicer to you and we can hang out...or whatever.”

Cas felt his brow furrow further, he did want Claire to like him but it was quite dangerous. Looking over to her he realized that she was pulling out puppy dog eyes, she must be taking lessons from Sam.

“Ok, but just for a short way, too far could liquify your organs and turn your bones to powder.”

Claire made a face “Sounds lovely.”

Cas frowned. “No, it would be quite painful and most likely kill you.”

Claire laughed making Cas's frown deepen. “That was sarcasm dude.”

Cas's face relaxed into his neutral blank face. “I see,”

Claire moved closer to Cas “Let's go before Jodi turns up and talks you out of it.”

Cas nodded. “You need to wrap your arms around me and hold on as tight as you can.”

Claire moved closer and did as instructed, it was one of the few times she had actually given the angel a hug. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around her in return. “Close your eyes and don't let go.”

Claire did as instructed feeling her hair move about her head at whirlwind speeds along with the flip in her stomach and the skipped beats in her heart. When she opened her eyes she found herself on top of one of the skyscrapers downtown. Releasing her hold on Castiel she looked around at the view. Souix falls was not the biggest of towns but downtown was still quite beautiful. Looking down she took a step back.

“Woah, that's a long way down,” she said as she took a few steps back feeling dizzy.

Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder and the dizziness abated slightly. “I apologize, I did not realize you had a fear of heights.” Claire nodded before looking back out at the city.

“We should return before we are missed,” Castiel said breaking her silent contemplation. She just nodded again turning back towards him hugging him close. 

This time instead of closing her eyes she left them open, It only took a few seconds to get back to the house but in that time Claire only saw the swirl and flash of color before they were home. Releasing him quickly she turned towards the bushes and emptied the contents of her stomach. 

“How do you see where you are going when its all a blur?” 

Cas rubbed her back soothing her stomach with it. “It is different for angels, we can see everything clearly, human's brains can't process that much information at once.” 

Before she could reply Jody's car turned down the road, when she looked back Cas was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
